There are many types of cameras, well-known in the art, which are used for a variety of purposes such as for recreation, security and media-related applications. Depending on the intended use of the camera, it can be advantageous to mount the camera using a variety of hardware options such as a tripod or bracket.
One specific and increasingly popular use for cameras is game animal observation for recreation and/or for scouting in association with hunting activities. Game animal observation or scouting activities can include implementation of scouting cameras for taking photographs, video footage, or other recordings. Use of scouting cameras for game animal observation or scouting is generally known.
Scouting cameras for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, particularly without disturbing animal activity, are generally well known in the art. Typically, the apparatus includes a film, digital or video camera and a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement and, in response, activate the camera focused on the area in which the sensor detects movement. Oftentimes, these devices include a delay timer with multiple settings to match specific conditions or locations, thus eliminating unwanted multiple exposures or other non-desired events.
Known scouting cameras are typically set up using some type of mounting bracket. Many such scouting cameras utilize mounting brackets which are cumbersome and complex to set up. It would be advantageous to have a mounting bracket which has a quick connect/disconnect and which provides a camera retaining clip to prevent accidental dislodging of the camera. Once a scouting camera is mounted onto a tree or other flat support surface, a user generally leaves the camera location and returns, frequently or infrequently, to view the images the camera has captured, making the camera a target for theft. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a mounting bracket with a retaining clip which could also act as a theft deterrent.